someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tears of Blood
Hello everyone my name is Jack. And this is my story. So there I was in Carson City with my girlfriend Janet, we picked a nice home big enough to start a nice family, a nice front lawn, a pretty large backyard with a large gate that leads onto a forest trail. The house was actually cheaper to afford than the last house we had, at least it’s a lot better than the last one. So to start off, we decided to go and check out the community, and it was pretty nice, but there’s stuff I saw that didn't really feel… normal, some people to begin with were nervous when I tried to speak to them or… they just wouldn’t talk at all and simply ignore me. My girlfriend and I decided to stay home for the rest of the night as it got dark quick, it felt like an hour barely passed, but it seemed we took longer than expected. When we got home I blacked out when we got inside the house. I woke on the living room couch to my girlfriend calling me to the kitchen in a freaked out manner saying she saw a person outside the window while she was cooking, but no one was there, I thought it was just her schizophrenia, but she felt like there really was someone outside. She asked me to look just in case, so I did. I got a flashlight and a knife just in case and proceeded outside and saw the forest gate open. I turned on the flashlight and proceeded to walk into the forest to check it out. It was silent, so I decided to start heading back to my house until suddenly… I blacked out again. I woke only to hear my girlfriend screaming, yelling stop, so I started to run back to the house only to see the door broken down. I ran into the living room to see my girlfriend on the floor with what it seemed like a knife wound. I picked her up and went to our bedroom where I had her lay down and rest. I got my phone and tried to call 911, but I didn't even get one bar of a signal. I rushed to the bathroom to see if we had any medical kits in a cabinet, and found a box of medical supplies instead of an actual kit. I had her rest in bed hoping she’ll feel better. I quickly thought to myself thinking what if the person who stabbed her was still around. So I proceeded to grab my gun from my office next door. I blacked out a couple minutes later waking up back on the couch. My girlfriend was up in the kitchen eating some breakfast, I asked her about the person who stabbed her last night only for her to be terrified to say that he had gray skin, black eye sockets with blood running down, and a black trench coat, that was all she remembered about him. She also said that before she was stabbed in the side, the man said “L E T T H Y T E A R S T U R N R E D, A S T H O U S O O N W I L L B E D E A D…“ I told her to stay home and lock all the doors and stay in the bedroom, so I left to go see if the hospital could help since I had no service on my phone, but when I was in the city it was a ghost town, empty. I decided to head home, it didn't feel right, cars weren't roaming the city and pedestrians weren't walking around, it was just a total ghost town. Then well, when I got home you could probably tell what happened next. I suddenly blacked out, yet again. I woke on the front porch. The neighborhood was quiet, but I could hear sirens slowly getting closer. As I got up I noticed the door was wide open. I quickly ran to check on my girlfriend… the bedroom door broken down… I saw her lying in the corner of the room, her eyes gone, with her sockets crying blood, and her wound was wide open… there was a knife covered in blood with an eyeball stuck in the middle of the blade, a bloody broken phone too. I stood there staring at her, but I couldn’t stay any longer as I thought to myself what if he’s still here? I ran to my car to get out of the city, but there was a problem, the car wasn’t working. I stayed calm got out to check the engine real quick only to see the car battery exploded with fluids. He was right there, just staring at me. I quickly got my gun as he slowly walked towards me, and shot at him only for the bullet to do nothing but leave him a bullet hole in his coat, and he just shrugged like it didn't do anything. I began to start running down the street only to see him at both ends leading out of the neighborhood. I quickly ran back towards the house and went through the forest gate in the backyard. I ran and ran as I got tired I stopped to see him nowhere in sight. I sighed in relief and rested against a tree. I heard footsteps and then I saw her. I saw my girlfriend standing there just staring at me, but her hair was covering most of her face. I thought to myself ”I should just shoot her I know she’s dead, I saw her in the room just…” she stepped forward, I didn't hesitate and just shot her. She collapsed to the floor, saying ”W H Y…” Then suddenly he appeared. I turned to look at her one last time but she wasn’t there. I was too tired to continue running, so I pulled the trigger again and suddenly he collapsed, dead, but there was more of him everywhere. Where I turned he would be there. I continued to shoot them, only to run out of ammunition and leaving a couple of them dead. I stood there, they kept walking towards me, and then there was one behind me who said “L E T T H Y T E A R S T U R N R E D, A S T H O U S O O N W I L L B E D E A D… ” suddenly I was hit in the back of the head only to go unconscious. I wake to find myself in a white room with a mirror, probably a one way window, I looked at it to see myself crying blood, with a straitjacket on, and my eyes black. I could hear doctors talking to each other talking about a man nicknamed the Sad Demon, and how he killed his girlfriend, and law enforcers. I knew what happened but I was never in my body when it all happened. I knew where I was. I was in a mental hospital, I was not running from him, he did not kill them, I was him. By MagicHunter160 ,my first try to a pasta. Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas